fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
SonicX16's Frozen Chapter 13
Nikisha knew what she had to do and started to get up. “Help me up, Clover.” Nikisha said. “Please.” Clover tumbled over the couch knocking over the chess set and water jugs. “No, no, no, no, no. You need to stay by the fire and keep warm.” Clover said. “I need to get to Bunny.” Nikisha said. “Why?” Clover asked confused until he suddenly realized why. “Oh, oh, oh, I know why.” He hopped around in an excited display of hope. “There’s your act of true love, right there, riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent horse and wizard king! Come on!” The walls began to crack under the ice pressure. “Look out!” He cried as they ran out the room just as the ceiling collapses. They see Buffy who walks to the duo as the evil lady said "Oh, really... You're in trap, you brats. I hope you've leave in the room!" she said to them "Well, i have kill your parents.", Buffy then summons her goons to prepares to catch Nikisha and Clover. Nikisha and Clover struggled down the hall as ice spikes grow and block their pats. “We’re trapped.” Nikisha looked around desperately for a way out. "Get them!" Buffy shouted to Skuller, Zygon, Finn, Ratso, Chow, Carface, Killer, Patricia, Dark Spike, Shendu, Azula, Chase Young, P'Li and Fiona. Buffy's goons started to chases her rival and Clover. Outside the palace at the fjords, Kairi wasrunning through the storm but she was nearly blinded by the snow and wind. Nikisha and Clover burst opened a window as the storm was so strong it swept the window pane away. They looked at Buffy's goons who runs and tries to catch them. “Slide, Nikisha.” said Clover as they looked and noticed it was a long, snowy way down. Nikisha knew she didn't have much of a choice and slide down the ice-covered building. Nikisha arrived at the bottom, weak, but uninjured as Clover gathered snow along the way. He arrives at the bottom as a giant snowball. “We made it!” Clover said as he shook off the extra snow and Nikisha struggled to their feet. In another part of the fjord, Bunnymund and Spirit bounded off the mountain and sprinted across the frozen fjord waters and right into the heart of the storm. It’s white-out wind pushes them back but they managed to fight through it. “Come on, buddy, faster.” Bunnymund said. Meanwhile as he were on Spirit trying to get to Nikisha and Clover had reached the shore of the fjords. “Bunny!” yelled Nikisha as the wind lift up Clover and pulled him apart and goes swirling off into the storm. “Keep going, Nikisha!” Clover said as Nikisha struggled on. “Bunny!” yelled Nikisha calling out for Bunnymund. As Nikisha was trying to find Bunnymund, Bunnymund was currently riding on Spirit past cracking, frozen ships as Spirit struggle over the uneven surface. As the time was stopped by Buffy, she walks to Bunnymund and Spirit and says "Bunny, what kind of creature is you. I have a deal, you will be friends you and me." Buffy tolds something to Bunnymund "You will lost... forever!" "Buffy, you have kill Nikisha's parents! You're a traitor!" said Bunnymund to Buffy. "What the..?!" snapped Buffy as the time has re-moved, she glared at him and Spirit. “Come on! Come on!” Bunnymund said as suddenly a mangled ship, risen by ice, capsizes over them and Bunnymund and Spirit gave it all they got as debris falls all and the mast shatters as Buffy brokes the ice. They make it past just as the entire ship slams down and cracks the thick ice beneath their feet. "Go! and destroy them!" shouted Buffy. She transformed into a Zubat for chase them. The ice opens up as Spirit bravely jumps over a gap but it was too wide. He bucks Bunnymund to safety, but he landed in the freezing water and disappeared below. The Zubat Buffy transformed into a cougar tacfkles Spirit into the water. “Spirit? Spirit!” Bunnymund called for his fallen friend as he hoped nothing bad happened to him. At first there’s nothing, but the wind and the tumbling icy water, but then all of a sudden, Spirit surfaces and claws his way to a floating ice chunk and calls out, signaling for Bunnymund to go on. “Good boy.” Buffy is foiled after Bunnymund has saved Spirit, she transformed into a Serviper, a scorpion and a wolf and tries to attacks them, but she failed. Nikisha moved blindly across the fjord as her hands frost over an icy blue. She stumbles on, determined despite the fact she's running out of time. She clutched her chests as the color in her eyes fade knowing that the inevitable was coming. Bunnymund was lost in the white-out and he didn’t know which way to turn but then he heard a faint voice. “Bunny...” Nikisha’s voice called out. “Nikisha!” Bunnymund yelled. "Not so fast, you fools!" yelled Buffy. Meanwhile, Kairi struggled through her own storm but fear was consuming them as a dark shadow approached revealing Charming. “Kairi. You can’t run from this!” Charming called out to her as Kairi backed away from him. “…Just take care of my sister.” Kairi said. “Your sister? She returned from the mountain, weak and cold. She said you froze her heart.” Kairi looked at Charming in horror. No! How could she do that to Nikisha? After everything she done to protect her. “I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white.” Charming said as Kairi's face sinks realizing what she done. “Your sister is dead…because of you." Kairi dropped to her knees, emotionally broken and with that the swirling storm suddenly stopped. The snow freezes mid-air, hangs suspended, trapped in grief. Citizens and dignitaries rush to the wall’s edge and looked out to see what happened. Nikisha was barely able to move but now was able to see across the fjords to see Bunnymund. “Bunny…” Nikisha said with a whisper. “Nikisha!” Bunnymund yelled. Suddenly, Buffy blocks him and walks towards Bunnymund "You're very hard to save your girlfriend" added Buffy evilly "You're nothing!" "Buffy, why you monster!" Bunnymund rushes to Buffy as he was defeated by her. "You want a duel for me?" asked Buffy as she turns into a green eyed monster with red claws, black scales, green and blue wings, white horns and teal and grey beak and feets as she knocks Bunnymund to make a K.O. "You cannot save my rival!" Buffy said "The game is over!" "It's started to frozed Nikisha's skin" nodded Buffy. "Oh yes, Buffy. You're victory is over!" said Bunnymund as he kicks Buffy and hits her with his boomerang. Buffy has failed her plan and saw Nikisaha as she gasped "Nikisha! No!" Nikisha pushed on towards Bunnymund as she run top speed towards him. Buffy gasped "Do not do that!" she shocked in fear. There was still a lot of fjord to cross but she gave it all she got. She realized she was going to make it. But then, Nikisha heard the sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard and she turned to see Charming, behind Kairi as he raises his sword over his head. "Don't do it, Niki!" Buffy gasped. “Kairi!” Nikisha cried and looked back at Bunnymund as she ran for Kairi and gave Bunnymund a longing look. But she turned away from him and then using all of her remaining strength, as Charming brings his sword down. Nikisha threw herself in front of Kairi. “No!” Nikisha yelled. As in that instant, she freezes to solid ice. The swords hits them instead of Kairi and shatters completely, the force of it sends Charming flying back and knocks him out. Buffy has touched by the light gasped and made a success plan "Yes! I did it! That's it! I have kill Nikisha! I have..." Suddenly, Buffy gasped at the light and screaming "IT'S NOT GOOD! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she is turning into a corps and as she turnrd herself into dust, The wind was takes the dust away. “Nikisha.” Kairi said in horror seeing her sister now solid body as she rushed to her and touched her sister's frozen face. “Oh, Nikisha…no…no, please no…” Kairi said as Clover walked up and saw Nikisha frozen. “Nikisha?” Clover asked as Kairi hugged her sister and cries. Bunnymund watched in shocked despair as Spirit stepped up to their side. Citizens and dignitaries on the castle walls bowed their heads as all of Radiant Garden is joined by somber silence. As this was happening, Sora, who saw what happened rushed to Kairi’s side to comfort her. “Kairi!” He called out. Kairi looked up slowly and saw Sora coming toward them. “Sora?” Kairi asked as suddenly Sora noticed Charming waking up and grabbing a small sword from his pocket glaring at Kairi angrily and walked towards her. Sora’s eyes widened as he ran toward Sora and tackled him. “Sora!” Kairi cried. Charming smirked. “Well what do we have here?” Charming asked. “Get your sword away from my girlfriend!” Sora shouted as he held up his keyblade. Charming smirked as he took it away and they began to fight. Eventually during the fight Sora was thrown on the ground as Charming laughed and walked towards him. “Are you in love with the monster, what’s your name, oh Sora?” Charming asked mockingly. “Did you honestly think you’d want her when she has ice friends to keep her company.” He demanded. Sora slowly got up and coughed and then he looked up at him as he glared at him. “Kairi is not the monster…YOU ARE!” Sora shouted as Charming smirked as he turned to Kairi who went back over Nikisha and continued to cry on her now, frozen sister as silence remained not sure what was going to happen now. Category:Frozen Parodies Category:Frozen Fanmake Category:Frozen Spoofs Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanmakes